


Pokemon Parody Episode 27: Bumping

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob understandably runs into a lot of things in the dark tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 27: Bumping

    Ba-bump, the sound of him running into a wall rang out in his ears. By now, Bob was cringing in pain from running into walls, people and Pokémon alike.  
    Bob coughed, and fell over in pain form his lungs.  
    "Yeah, the hiker back there was right. This is how I would imagine the dark part of Hell would be like." Bob, after getting up, bumped into someone for the thirtieth time on this floor.  
    Finally someone responded, "Ow! That's the thirtieth time you've done that! And I've been moving around, trying to avoid you!"  
    Bob sighed in relief, despite the man he ran into holding him by the neck. "Finally! A human being! I thought this place was entirely inhabited by Pokémon!"  
    "Nobody actually lives here, or at least beside the Pokémon, if that's what you mean." The man let of Bob. "You know what, I'll just lead you out." The man pulled him by the arm until they exited the cave.  
    When they exited, Bob looked at the person, and saw it was actually a girl with blue hair and a ponytail.  
    "You're a girl?!"  
    She hit him on the head, "Duh. You moron!... So rude." She stormed off towards Lavender Town.


End file.
